A Night Alone
by MystReviewer
Summary: One-shot CleruxSanary. What else is there to say?


**A Night Alone**

Note - I hand over my ownership of Summon Night : Swordcraft story to Atlus and its party companies

OK so this is my first fan-fic on this site so i hope its up to the mark ^^.

English is my 4th lang so i hope my engrish is'nt too bad (i know its a lame excuse but please bear with me)

A one-shot of Cleru and Sanary.(cuz there be not enough of em)

The time scale is about in-game around two days before the final day.

It not a romanic story so dont expect something too special in the end.

I'm sorry if they might be a little OOC but i havenet really sunken into their characters yet.

Night time in Wystern was always the most soothing time for Cleru. As much as he liked the people around him, as any young boy of 14 he needed sometime to himself or atleast someone who he could share his thoughts with.

Cleru walked along the grey empty roads of the city gazing up at the night sky. "I wonder what Rasho is doing right now" he thought to himself. Having kept Rasho at home was a miracle in itself, usually the two hung over at the harbour talking about his past and how childish he was. But the silence was somehow comforting to the boys mind.

Thoughts of upcoming battles and never ending blabbering of master Bron and Rasho kept circling in his mind, "Maybe it was better for Rasho to have accompanied me". Pictures of the tall Demon King with an unusually big mouth filled his head ," Or... maybe not" He chuckled lightly to himself.

As he made his way around a corner, patch of low light caught his attention, "Huh?... I didnt know the labrynth was open this late at night..." He decended down the steps in the dim light which seemed radiate from the wall itself. "Hello?" he almost called out into the room. He smiled a bit thinking how foolish he had been to do that. But as he was about to turn back a voice came out from the darkness "Who's there?".

The mild but firm voice could've only belong to one person, "Sanary is that you?" he asked doubtingly, as he had not seen Sanary leave the guild building before he had left. A red hair girl came out of the shadows "Cleru? What are you doing here?" "Just getting some fresh air, wha-?" he stumbled, missing his step in the dim light.

She gives him a friendly smile, "Becareful, the floor's a bit damp tonight''. There was silence for a few seconds. Cleru feeling a bit awkward mummbled, "I'd bette-" but Sanary cut him off "Do you mind if we just hang around for a bit?" still hanging on to the smile. "Sure-... why not" he said nervously.

"You know, I come here every night..." She said as they made their way deeper into the room. her voice seemed a little shaky. Cleru wanted to ask if something was bothering her but decided to let her continue.

"Why?" he asked. "Just for old times sake, I guess. You'll find that this place can change a lot during the night.'' she pointed straight in front of her. The glass window on the wall revealed the soothing sight it presented on the other side of the frame.

Cleru stared at the underwater world in awe. He had come across it many times but the constant urge to defeat monsters or to run errands had hidden the perfectly seemingless world which lay right outside its walls and the night allowed the water to radiate with its own unique glow of colours. "It's something else isnt it?" Sanary asked, breaking the silence. "Its beautiful" He replied, still staring at the glass window.

"Cleru?" "Huh?" waking from his daze, he looked at Sanary to see her facing down to the ground.. "Do you think I'm... weak?" she asked. "Um, no Sanary I dont think you're weak.". She looked up at him, her eyes showed a hint of tear begging to escape "Do you think I can win?". The sudden question left Cleru lost for words."What do you mean?" he asked. She turned towards the fishes gliding across the screen.

"When we eventually meet to face off in the arena, do you think I can beat you?" Sanary asked. Cleru gave wide grin "You know you can.". She took a deep breath and smiled back "Thanks, so you'd better not hold back." "Ofcourse I wont, what are friends for?". Their laughs resonated through the room as Cleru turned back "Well its getting late, do you want to go back together?". "Heh, dont push your luck" she chuckled. "Sure why not" she smiled at him, her face glowing brighter than the sight behind her.

As they slowly made their way up the stairs, Sanary silently spoke "Cleru after all this is over, do you think maybe we can...". Cleru smiles back, no words were needed. Just a small smile to show he understood her as they made their way back into the grey empty roads of the city.

**Authors Note** - I hope it want too bad. I'm used to writing mostly dark and gloomy stories thus my writing style caught up to me a bit. Please read and review. Im used to flame so even trolling is open XP.


End file.
